Hinata's Underground Harem
by mooglesniper
Summary: Clue's in the damn name, Lemony goodness with a pinch of yuri, might be more, stay tuned.  Possible future characters: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tamari Maybe even some of the Jounin.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first thing's first, This story envolves bondange and yuri so if you don't like don't read, that damn simple. This is smut pretty much but I will add more chapters if and when people ask since I have the 2nd chapter ready to upload on my computer, if not I won't really bother updating this story, so if you like it tell me and I'll see what else my perverted mind can create, without much more ado, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She walked through her house, humming happily to herself as her long black hair bounced behind her, it'd been a full year since Naruto had left the village and everyone had focused so much on their individual training, Hinata herself was no exception from this, her training had envolved the use of pressure points and chakra control, as anyone would expect.<br>"Hmm, a full day at home" she hummed softly, her eyes slowly opening and looking to the sky, watching the clouds as they pass.  
>"What to do" she whispered, clapping her hands together "Ah, I know, I think I'll play with my new pet" she smiled hapily as she skipped through the house, her bare feet thudding against the wood beneeth them, she stopped at a door, sliding it open and calling out "hello? are you in here~?" she asked, a muffled cry responded as she giggled.<br>"That's a yes" she said, sliding the door closed behind her and walking through the room to The blonde haired and blue eyes Yamanaka Ino, her usually neat hair undone behind her, her fringe covering her eye as always, a tear in the other and a bright red ball tied against her mouth. Hinata smiled, kneeling in front of her, admiring her handy work at the robes tying her captive's legs to her hands, forcing them to spread apart and show off the viabating bulge in her leather panties, a 'gift' from her new master. Hinata pressed to it with her finger "and how is my new pet enjoying her little present?" She chimed softly as if talking to a puppy.  
>"Mmmmn" Ino moaned into the gag, her hips pressing up to her finger as the clear eyes Hyuuga pulled her finger away, swattng Ino's thigh.<br>"Ah-ah, you know the rules, my little Ino, if you want something, you have to ask, nicely" she said, watching as Ino whimpered, squirming, trying to speak through the gag, her thighs shimmering as her juices trickled down them.  
>"Want me to remove your pretty little gag?" she chimed softly, rubbing light circles on the bulge that viabrated in her undergarment, forcing ino to nod furiously. Hinata reached over, unclippng it and pulling it from Ino's mouth, forcing the girl to gasp and whimper.<br>"Th-thank you miss Hinata.." she whispered.  
>"Oh, I'm so happy you're learning Ino" she smiled softly "now.." she said, her tone shifting slightly as she rubbed her finger harder "Was there something you wanted from your Mistress?" she whispered, leaning down and biting hard at Ino's nipple, forcing her to moan loudly "P-please, I Want to cum, mistress" she pleaded.<br>"Well, since you asked so nicely" she giggled, unclipping Ino's panties, pulling them away, a purple viabrator wriggling inside of ino's body, Hinata reached down,turning it onto full as the Blonde Kunoichi's body writhed, Hinata's hand pumping the toy hard and fast, not wasting time, reaching down and rubbing her clit as she bit harder into Ino's hard erect nipple, forcing her moans to grow louder and heavier.  
>"O-Oh Mistress, I'm so close, please" she cried, her hips rocking and pushing off the ground, her head thrown back as she came hard for her mistress. Hinata's fingers rubbed a little more as she pulled the toy away and giggled, pulling her mouth back as she lap slowly over the glistening pink toy, Ino's body slumped down as Hinata cut the ropes, letting Ino's limbs free.<br>"Good girl" she cooed "...but now your mistress wants something from you" she purred, leaning over, Ino shivered, nodding lazily "Anything mistress.."  
>"Good.." Hinata purred "because I want another pet for you to play with.." she said, leaning to her ear "..I want Sakura"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ino let out a heavy labored sigh as she heard her Mistress' request in her head over and over again, her choker around her neck holding a tag with her name as she bit her lip, her shoes clapping against the ground with each step.  
>"...I just hope...Sakura wants to.." she whispered softly as she felt the butterflies swirl and dance in her stomach. She took in another breath to try and clear them best she could, walking to the Hokage's palace where Sakura had been training under Tsunade, something that made it even harder to get her to herself, on her own. Ino paused as she heard a voice nerby.<br>"Tsunade-sama, can we take a break?" The Pink haired kunoichi begged, Tsunade frowned, flicking her hair over her shoulder forcing her breasts to bounce "hmph, fine, but I'll be back in an hour" she warned, vanishing in a puff of smoke, Ino glanced into the garden and saw Sakura laid out on her back and panting heavily, dressed in a top the same shade of pink her dress used to be, a large white circle around the torso, her bike shorts hugging to her close as always.  
>"Ahhh, Tsunade's being bosy as ever.." she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes.<br>"Hey...training hard huh?" Ino asked, trying to smile to Sakura as she opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up "hey Ino, it's nice to see a friendly face.." She said, this made Ino wince a little in guilt as she bit her lip, walking over and sitting beside her friend.  
>"Where've you been? I've not seen you for just under a week" she said, wiping her forehead, her protector on the ground at her feet. Ino nodded "Yeah, Hinata and I've been training closely.." she mumbled, Sakura nodded a little, looking to the sky and smiling "It's nice that Hinata's got another friend besides Naruto huh?" she smiled, watching her friend out the courner of her eye, pausing.<br>"Is...everything okay Ino? you seem a little..stiff" she said, raising her brow in confusion, Ino shook her head as she smiled "d-d-do I?" she stumbled looking down at her legs, hugging her knees quietly as she sighed.  
>"...umm...Sakura?"<br>"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face her friend, frowning a little.  
>"I..um...I wanted to know if you could come and train with Hinata and I...just for today.." she said, Sakura paused, smiling and nodding "okay, I'll go tell Tsunade and meet you at Hinata's okay?" she said.<br>"Okay, I'll Let Mi- H-Hinata know" she said, springing up to her feet and rushing out of view from her friend as she panted heavily (fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck) she screamed at herself in her head.  
>Sakura shrugged a little, jumping onto the roofs and heading to Tsunade, smiling softly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Welp here's another injection of passion for my perver- I mean fans =w= enjoy people

* * *

><p>Sakura looked over and around the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion, smiling "as expected of the hyuuga clan.." she mumbled to herself.<br>"Why thank you Sakura-chan" a velvet voice spoke, Hinata stood behind her, a small deep purple skirt laying down to her mid thigh, a pair of fishnets down to her knees as a top that matched her skirt's dark colour ran down, exposing her midrift.  
>"Welcome" she smiled.<br>"Wow, Hinata..you look so..wow" she chuckled, smiling "I'm a little jelous" she said, Hinata giggled and shook her head "would you like to come in?" she asked. Sakura nodded as she walked with her hostess leading her into the large mansion, the pink haired kunoichi feeling a little overwhelmed by the vast home, her eyes wondering here and there curiously, taking in her surroundings, a little from the kitten like curiousity and a little from her ninja insticts, either way she noticed something.  
>"Enjoying the view?" Hinata asked with a chuckle.<br>"OH I didn't mean to be nosey" she said "but um...where is everyone?" Sakura asked.  
>"Hmm? OH My father and Neji are both training on some strange technique for the next exam, and everyone else is taking a day off" she said.<br>"Arent you...well lonely?" Sakura asked, frowning.  
>"Oh no" Hinata smiled "I have my pet" she said.<br>"Hmm? I have not seen any pets around.."  
>"I only have one pet at the moment, but I hope to get another.." she said, watching Sakura with a dangerous glint in her eyes, turning away as soon as the pink girl glanced over.<br>"So where's Ino?" she asked.  
>"Oh she will join us later" Hinata hummed softly as she walked through the halls "here let us have a drink and wait for her" she said, sitting at the table, Sakura nodded "I'd love a cup of tea, Tsunade-sama's been a slave driver lately.." she said, pausing "Uhh, don't tell her that please" she said, blushing a little as Hinata giggled softly and nodded, pouring green tea into two different cups, handing her one "here you are" she said, Sakura sighed and nodded, taking the cup, sipping at it softly and smiling "thanks.." she said, giving a sigh of relief.<br>"Not a problem at all" Hinata said, watching her over the rim of her own cup with close eyes, a hawk stalking her prey.  
>A soft flush grew over Sakura's cheeks "wow..it's..kinda warm in here huh?" she mumbled as she rubbed her cheeks.<br>"Well then, since it's only us two why not take off your top?" She asked.  
>"A-are you sure?" She blushed as she looked away.<br>"Of course, it is just us two remember?" she said, Sakura nodded a little, pulling her shirt up, her chest tapped down as she sighed a little "that's...a little better" she mumbled, leaning back and smiling.  
>"Good, care for another cup?" Hinata asked, pouring it as Sakura nodded and giggled a little, Hinata sat beside her and watched the pink haired girl tittering "..are you okay Sakura-chan?" she asked.<br>"I-I feel a little funny" she mumbled, A grin creeping onto Hinata's features "how?" she asked.  
>"Well, my body's all warm and it's..kinda nice.." She said softly.<br>"Would you like to feel warmer?" Hinata cooed. Sakura nodded lightly, smiling at her "how?" she asked.  
>"Just lie down" she whispered, laying Sakura onto her back, her hands entwined with Hinata's as the hyuuga kissed Sakura's lips, parting them and slowly sliding her tongue inside Sakura's mouth, forcing her cheeks to flush darker and her eyes to close, trying to kiss back with the same intensity, forcing a shiver out of the smaller girl. With a gasp Sakura and Hinata pulled away "H-Hinata-chan, s-something's inside, it's making me hotter" she whispered heavily. Hinata giggled softly as she straddled Sakura's waist.<br>"Want me to make you feel even better?" she whispered, Sakura nodded frantically as Hinata slid her fingers into the biker shorts before pausing and giggling "my my, Sakura, you naughty girl" she whispered, finding her lacking any panties, Sakura whimpered as she pressed her thighs together "i-It's easier" she whimpered as Hinata shook her head "I like it" she whispered, pushing her hand into the tight shorts her gentle touch drifting over Sakura's sensitive clit, rubbing it in slow circles, Sakura rewarding her with soft gasps and moans.  
>"Such a cute voice" Hinata purred as she lapped along Sakura's neck, moving down her chest and tugging on the bandage wraps, letting them fall from Sakura's budding chest, lapping softly at Sakura's nipple, earning a few more moans as Sakura's nipple grew harder against Hinata's mouth, her tongue lapping over it.<br>"O-oh god Hinata, t-that feels so, ohh~" she groaned, Hinata sliding two fingers into her little friend's body grinning and biting a little more as she felt Sakura's inner walls hugging the fingers pulling them as Sakura covered her mouth, Hinata bit harder "No no, I want to hear you sing for me" she whispered, forcing Sakura's hand to move into Hinata's hair, groaning loudly as Hinata's fingers stroked along her nerves expertly, toying with them as she rubbed harder and harder.  
>"H-Hinata, I-I'm so close" she whispered as Hinata pulled away, lapping over her fingers.<br>"H-Hinata?" she asked, pouting, left on her edge, her hips grinding against the air.  
>"Hmm? Did you want to cum?" She asked. Sakura nodded and blushed, looking away.<br>"I will...but..only if you..will be mine" she cooed.  
>"W-what?" she whimpered.<br>"..Be mine, Dear Sakura-chan" she cooed again, lapping over her fingers slower, watching Sakura as she shivered.  
>"O-Okay.." she whispered.<br>"hmm? I didn't hear you Sakura-chan, I want you to say 'please Mistress, make me cum" she cooed, her eye glimmering with the flickering flames of desire.  
>"P-Please, MISTRESS MAKE ME CUM!" she cried, her eyes closed as Hinata giggled, leaning down "good girl" she whispered into her ear, sliding her hand into Sakura's shorts, pullign them away and thrusting her fingers in hard, curling them as she locked her lips around Sakura's clit, suckling hard, pushing the small girl over the edge and forcing her to cry out loudly.<br>"O-OH FUCK! HINATA~!" she cried out, her hips rising up and bucking against her mouth as Hinata forced her to ride the pleasure to the end.  
>Hinata pulled back and giggled "my my, such a good pet..but we're just getting started.." She grinned.<br>"Y-Yes miss" Was all that Sakura could blither out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stirred a little but didn't open her eyes, simply smiled as she cooed happily at the fingers gliding through her hair and the warmth of the soft pillow on her cheek, she paused as she heard a giggle, blushing darkly, biting her lip and refusing to open her eyes.  
>"Awake, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, her voice a soft coo as she stroked along to the smaller girl's cheeks "you cannot hold your alcohol can you?" she asked. Sakura quietly nodded, still biting on her lip as Hinata giggled "..is something wrong?" she asked.<br>"umm...a-about what we did" she said, opening only to be looking up at Hinata, her head laid on her lap.  
>"Regretting it?" she asked.<br>"N-No it was amazing...but.." she looked away, her cheeks growing darker "..did you...really mean what you said, about being my...mistress?" she asked, she felt a hand pulling her cheek up to look at her, Hinata smiled warmly "would you like to go home to think about it?" she whispered.  
>"I-I.." She bit her lip, she was so unsure, flustered, looking up at Hinata with shimmering Green eyes, Hinata smiled, pulling Sakura up a little and planted a kiss to her lips, a softer gentler kiss than last night, her hand stroking Sakura's cheek slowly, Sakura whimpered a little, closing her eyes and shivering a little, Hinata slowly pulled back from Sakura's lips, smiling as her eyes opened half way.<br>"M-Mistress" she whispered softly, biting her lip "I-I'm still unsure" she whispered, Hinata gave her a knowing smile.  
>"How about, we take it slow, and if you want me to stop..just say 'sunfire' okay?" she said, Sakura breathlessly nodded to Hinata "y-yes miss.." she shivered as she used the title, this made Hinata giggle lightly standing and taking Sakura's hand in her own "then let's get a collar on your pretty neck" she chimed, Sakura nodded taking the hand and walking. Hinata walked to her room, moving and sitting on the bed, Sakura sat next to her, she tittered and shook her head.<br>"On the floor cutie" Hinata said, crossing her legs, Sakura blushed but nodded, sitting at Hinata's feet, admiring her mistress' legs below her skirt, Hinata giggled as she tugged her drawer open, digging into it and pulling out a pink collar, undoing it, a small bell chiming, Sakura watched her.  
>"Come, put your hands here" she said, patting her lap, Sakura nodded, moving up like a puppy, Hinata giggled at her act "good girl" she whispered, sliding the collar around Sakura's neck. The small bell chiming lightly as she fastened it in place.<br>"There you go my cute little Sakura" she chimed, Sakura looked up "thank you.."  
>"Thank you WHAT?" she asked, tugging a little at the collar.<br>"Th-thank you mistress" she whispered, biting her lip as Hinata pried her lip from her mouth.  
>"That lip's mine now, be careful with it Sakura-chan.." she smirked, making Sakura flush darker "On the bed, all fours, now" Hinata said, a grin on her lips as she nodded, moving onto the bed, on her hands and knees, shaking lightly, trembling with equal measures excitement and anxiety.<br>"M-Miss?" she asked, Hinata walking slowly around her "shh, silent time, pet.." she said, Sakura nodded lightly, her breath heavier as she watched Hinata move, her fingers drifting along the pink haired girl's rear cheeks, slowly sliding against them before swatting one of the sharply, forcing a gasp from Sakura's lungs, Hinata smirked, watching her swatting again, a sharp pain shooting along Sakura's back and echoing around her body, the rush making her heart race.  
>"M-Mistress.." she gasped again, Hinata growled a little, gripping a fistful of Sakura's cherry blossom hair, tugging it back.<br>"Bad girl, I told you to be quiet"  
>"I-I'm sorry miss" she whispered, her cheeks flushed.<br>"No you're not, not yet" she grinned, biting into Sakura's neck "you will be"  
>"Mistress?"<br>"You need to be punished" she said, sliding her tongue along Sakura's pulse that skipped a beat "N-No please, Mistress, no" she whimpered, squirming a little, Hinata's hand sliding along Sakura's torso, scratching against her body slowly, Sakura's frame shaking under Hinata's touch. Hinata grinned, pushing her pet down, rolling her onto her back.  
>"Since you can't seem to use that mouth of yours" she purred, hiking her skirt up, the fishnets the only thing under it "I think I should put it to good use". Sakura's eyes widened as she whimpered "p-please, I'm sorry, don't-"<br>"You're being punished cutie" she cooed, moving her aching sex in front of Sakura's mouth, lowering her hips, pressing the warmth down against it, muffling Sakura's pleas, her green eyes closing as she ran her tongue against and along her mistress' sex, her juices smeared against her cheeks and mouth as Hinata gripped and pulled her hair, holding her close.  
>"Mmm, deeper pet, pushing your tongue deep" she moaned heavily, Sakura's tongue pushing deeper, thrashing desperatly. Hinata pulled her hips back up, letting Sakura gasp a few more gulps of breath, the scent making her dizzy before her mistress tugged her up again, moaning as her hips gyrated, grinding against her pet's mouth as she smirked, watching as Sakura's eyes opened, rolling back in her head, her hands reaching down, Hinata turned her hips, grapping Sakura's hands as she pinned them to her sides "ah-ah this is punishment pet" she cooed as Sakura pleaded against her mistress' slit as it grinded harder, Sakura's tongue still thrusting and sliding against Hinata, moaning heavily, her mind blank, only wanting to pleasure her mistress now.<br>"Mm, don't stop, more" Hinata gasped as she bit her lip, groaning with her eyes closed, her pleasure building and building before she hit her climax against Sakura's mouth, her back arching as her nails dug a little into Sakura's wrists.  
>She pulled her hips up and grinned, looking down at Sakura.<br>"Learnt your lesson?" she asked.  
>"Y-Yes miss.." she panted, Hinata raised her brow "..Thank you, mistress" she added.<br>"Good girl, I think you should meet my other pet now.." Hinata cooed, running her fingers along Sakura's collar "Was I too rough?" she hummed.  
>"D-did I say sunfire?" Sakura asked, smiling softly.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

YAY more feels, this chapters a little glimpse into someone else's underground life, an some plot :O oh noes story added to porn.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked along the path, humming happily as she did, her hands at her side, as she glanced up to the sun letting it beat down onto her cheeks.<p>

"Such a pleasant day" She smiled to herself as she let the warm rays wash over her face as she closed her eyes giving a happy sigh. She walked into somebody, opening her eyes to apologise as she giggled at the blushing kunoichi in front of her.

"Hello there Sakura how is the little gift I gave you?" she asked as the pink haired girl lifted her hair to show she still had Hinata's collar like choker around her neck.  
>"Good girl" she whispered that made Sakura's blush worsen as she smiled and looked away. Hinata looked around, leaning down to peck her cheek and walked past, feeling Sakura's eyes sliding down her body she swayed her hips to give the young girl a little show. Grinning quietly in satisfaction as she continued to walk slowly down the road into the market, the hustle and bustle a welcome noise to her ears, it meant that things were somewhat normal, and the loudness reminded her of someone.<br>"S-Sorry" a voice came from behind as she turned and glanced to who was making the noise, a girl pushing past and through everyone in the crowd, dashing through, the twin bun hairstyle making her spottable in an instant.  
>"You are in a hurry Tenten?" Hinata asked as the young girl stopped and turned, smiling, flush from her little run "uhhh, yeah late for training" she said.<br>"Mmm? But Neji is out of town..." Hinata remarked with a raised brow.  
>"N-not not with Neji"<br>"Really? Then who?" she asked, feeling a certain twinge of curiosity peeked.  
>"L-Lee" she said, frowning as she turned away, the flush that was from her run still on her cheeks. Hinata nodded "I see, okay then" she smiled "Don't let me keep you, please" she said, bowing her head lightly as Tenten nodded and dashed ahead, Hinata watched her and smirked a little "I wonder.." she purred as she began to follow.<p>

She followed the young Kunoichi to a small hotel, the weapon user landing on the balcony of one of the rooms, the Hyuuga landed in the room beside them, looking around she locked the door and sat on the bed, closing her eyes and activating the Byuakugan the wall might as well have not been there as she saw Temari, the sand ninja's sister, reclined on the bed, nothing to hide her shame but the leather underwear she wore.  
>"You are late..." Temari said a devilish grin on her face.<br>"..I..." Tenten whimpered.  
>"What is it you have to say for yourself?" she asked, Hinata was ready to break the wall and rescue Tenten but then she read something on her lips that made her halt.<br>"I am sorry, miss Temari" Tenten whispered, looking away from Temari, shaking lightly, trembling as Temari stood to her feet, walking slowly over to her and hooking her finger under the young girl's chin.  
>"How is the toy I left you?" she asked as she held something in her hand, turning it as Tenten gasped and moaned, her legs pressing together, gripping her pants she tried desperately to stand upright.<br>"Hmm, still holding onto it like a good girl" she whispered.  
>"A-AH y-yes miss" She whispered breathlessly, her legs barely holding her up off the ground as her grip moved to grab a hold of Temari, keeping herself upright.<br>"My my, anymore of this and you'll soak through your clothes, better take them off" she purred, Tenten nodded as she stepped back, Hinata's eyes were locked onto the girl as she trembled with equal parts excitement and fear, pulling her shirt up and off before sliding her pants down, no underwear under her clothes, only ropes crisscrossing her body, holding a small pink toy in place, Hinata shivered at the sudden view, biting her lip.  
>"Rope...interesting" she whispered, her thighs pressed together, shaking her head.<br>"But..." she looked to Tenten's eyes as Temari pulled her to look into her own, a grin on the sand ninja's lips.  
>"Just look at the mess you're making" she said, sliding her fingers along the juice coated inner thighs of the kunoichi.<br>"M-Miss Temari p-please!" she begged, her breath hitching as Temari traced her clit "Hmm? Please what?" she asked as Tenten squirmed "please, let me cum, it's unbearable..." she pleaded. Hinata watched Temari turn Tenten around, landing a smack against her rear. Tenten whimpered and squeaked, wincing.  
>"Humph, asking such a question of your mistress...count to ten" she scowled, Hinata frowned, looking away and closing her eyes, unable to watch anymore, Tenten's eyes were eye's of pain, no real pleasure from the pain, and it echoed, even as she ran from the hotel.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

holy crap, forgot I even had this thing, well I was busy with work so sorry for the wait, and it's a rather...short chapter I guess but I will make up for it with then next which I am currently typing up and probably upload later if my internet lets me.

* * *

><p>Hinata perched on a tree humming quietly to herself, still thinking on what she had seen in Tenten's eyes, a hurt and pain that was masked under the pleasure, she sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree's trunk. Giving a heavy sigh she tried to swallow the anger she felt for the sand ninja at the time, rubbing her eyes quietly before paused and opening one of them in time to catch the weapon's expert of a tomboy passing under her, she gave a little smile and slipped down, pushing her up against the tree with her back to the clear eyed Hyuuga, her arm twisted behind the back and Hinata's lips breath a deep heavy growl into her neck that forced her to bolt and freeze. With a sly giggle Hinata pulled back.<br>"Lee needs to teach you how to counter it seems" she purred as Tenten realized that she was mistaken.  
>"H-Hinata?" she asked, turning and rubbing her now red cheeks "umm training?"<br>"Yes..that is why you ran off from me isn't it?" she asked "isn't Lee supposed to be a very good martial artist?" she asked as Tenten shied her gaze away "w-well he wasn't there and I didn't really want to go looking " she said as hinata sighed a little, looking around to see if anyone was around, she stepped forwards, the heel of her sandle digging into the ground a little as she whispered "I don't like it when I am lied to Tenten" she whispered, her tone seemed so much different, authoritative.  
>"W-what do you mean?" she asked, growing ever flustered.<br>"You were training with someone else weren't you?" she said, innocently, though she stepped ever closer.  
>"OH y-yes that's right" she smiled, turning but her smile faded when she saw the colourless pupils looking into hers, so close that the scent from Hinata's neck drifted to Tenten.<br>"..Perhaps...a ninja from out of town?" she asked as Tenten bit her lip, or attempted to before Hinata grabbed it "ah-ah, be careful, you shouldn't damage something so pretty" she said, letting the tomboy's lip go. Tenten felt a shiver as she backed up, only to hit the tree, but her eyes dared not leave the Hyuuga's hungry gaze.  
>"..D-Did she tell you?" She asked, frowning quietly.<br>"No, I saw, and I don't really like the way she treated you" Hinata said, blunt, her hands moving either side of Tenten's head.  
>"B-but..she's my mistress..it's..what she do-"<br>"What's your safety word?" she asked, Tenten didn't respond, she simply looked up at the girl in a daze of confusion "my..what?" she asked, retrieving a sigh from Hinata's lips as the pale girl took a step back from Tenten.  
>"Exactly.." she said, sighing softly as she turned to walk away.<br>"W-wait!" Tenten called out, Hinata stopped a moment and looked over her shoulder with a smile "mm?" she asked with a soft hum.  
>"..I-If she isn't...are you?" she asked. Hinata gave al ittle grin as she turned away "Am I what?"<br>"..Are you..a mistress?" she asked, mumbling.  
>"Louder Tenten or else I'll have to get closer again.." Hinata glanced over, Tenten glancing her eyes to her feet.<br>"Are you...a mistress?" she asked as she was pulled forwards, Hinata's arm around her waist and her soft lips pressed up against Tenten's, a soft and gentle kiss that was still forceful. Hinata pulled back and whispered against Tenten's lips "my place, tonight..you'll have your answer.." she purred, stepping away and walking off, leaving Tenten to hold onto the tree for support.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for leaving you all blue balled for this release, personal troubles and depression sunk in like a mother fucker and would not leave me alone, but here it is for all you patient enough to wait for me, and to those that aren't, go fuck yourselves :D

* * *

><p>Tenten felt her nerves dancing away in the pit of her stomach, she looked over to the hyuuga courtyard, biting at her lower lip. If Temari knew then she'd, it made Tenten shudder to think about it, She shook her head and swallowed hard, walking to the path and peeking in on the estate, not sure what she was expecting to see when no-one was there. Again she let out a slow breath, trying to breath out the nervous shivers as she walked down the path slowly, her steps echoing off the walls making it more apparent that she was walking towards the girl that had her against a tree this morning. When she reached the front door she reached up and knocked at the wood with a light tap and smile.<br>"Well no-one's home s-" she turned and was cut off by Ino and Sakura stood in front of her, the both of them looking to her with smiles "good evening Tenten" Sakura said, bowing "Hinata's waiting inside" she said as Tenten grew red in the face and turned away, opening the door diving inside and shutting it behind her with a sigh.  
>"Dammit, do they know to?" she whispered, shaking her head and walking through the estate since she was essentially trapped now thanks to the other two female ninja outside.<br>"Man this place is pretty big" she murmured as she continued to wander around a little, pausing and finding herself following a light at the end of a hallway, she pushed the door open and her eyes shot open wider. Hinata sat down at a table, wearing a dress that held a split down both sides, her heels slowly hanging off her toes as she crossed her legs, she glanced over with a smile "ah, you made it, please take a seat" she said, standing and offering her own, the only chair at the table in her bedroom. Tenten nodded a little and walked over, sitting down "th-thanks…umm.."  
>"something wrong?" Hinata asked, walking behind Tenten and making the girl's heart race in her chest.<br>"S-Sakura and Ino..d-do they know why I came?"  
>"Of course"<br>"WHY?!" she blurted out, spinning to face Hinata. the girl's gaze looking into Tentens eyes as she smiled "I do not keep secrets from my pets Tenten" she purred as Tenten felt her already red cheeks grow crimson "p-pets?" she asked, shivering a little at the title as she looked up at Hinata.  
>"Yes, didn't you notice their nice collars?" Hinata said, moving her hand to cup Tentens cheek.<br>"B-but.." she whispered "they.."  
>"They?" she asked, moving and tracing her lips along Tentens cheek.<br>"Th-ey" Tenten tried to stop her breath from hitching as she spoke "S-seem so a-ah at ease" she whispered, gripping the chair while Hinatas breath trickled down her neck with her lips.  
>"Of course, I treat my pets well Tenten" she said, pulling back and walking around to sit on the desk in front of her, crossing her legs again, the split showing off the pale girl's thigh to Tenten as she shyly looked away.<br>"B-But what if they…need punishment?" she asked again, quietly almost ashamed.  
>"Well.." Hinata grinned a little as she moved the high heel to between her legs, causing her to squeak a little, looking up at the hyuugas now predatory gaze.<br>"If they need punishment, I make it fit the crime and I make sure they do not do it again, but…only if they deserve it" she said, her eyes un-breaking from Tentens as the tomboy bit into her bottom lip. With a frown Hinata tugged her lip free and moved, sucking at it while her tongue slid across it, forcing Tenten to moan and shudder as Hinata pulled back and smirked "I told you about that lip didn't I?" she purred as Tenten nodded a little "y-yeah.." she whispered. Hinata gave a grin as she watched the girl try to push her legs together.  
>"M-Maybe you should..umm..make sure..I..don't do it again?" Tenten suggested.<br>"Perhaps.." Hinata mused.  
>"..u-umm..should I bend over the desk?" Tenten asked as Hinata giggled and shook her head, leaning down to the tomboy's ear, whispering thick and heavy "how is it a punishment when you enjoy it?" she asked, Tentens eyes widened a little, and then even more when she felt Hinata bite at her earlobe.<br>"After all, you like a little pain, don't you?" she purred.  
>"..y-yes.." she whispered as she looked away, ashamed, Hinata frowned and took Tentens face into her hands kissing her hard and deep, forcing Tentens teary eyes wide open, surprised. Hinata's togue slid inside, slipping along and around Tentens, coaxing it out into her own mouth, Tentens eyes slowly slid closed as she felt herself melting into the kiss and giving a moan before Hinata pulled back with a soft gasp, leaving Tenten panting softly.<br>"There isn't anything wrong with that" she whispered softly, making Tenten open her eyes to look at her.  
>"But, if you really want me to stop, it just takes one little word.." she said, leaning in and whispering against Tentens lips "..sunfire…do you understand?" she asked, and with a soft tremble Tenten nodded "y-yes.." she whispered as Hinata gave a little growl, sliding her hand up into Tentens hair to undo her buns, letting the brown locks fall.<br>"Yes what?" she asked.  
>"Y-yes miss Hinata.." she panted softly her lip sliding into her mouth again.<br>"Good girl..but you're still biting your lip" she grinned, Tenten quickly pulled it out, Hinata tittered and slid the dress up the covered leg, taking a ball gag off her leg.  
>"Open wide my dear" she whispered as Tenten swallowed hard, opening her mouth, letting Hinata move the ball into place, fastening it against the tomboy's mouth as she pressed her legs together.<br>"Hmm, you must be so uncomfortable, stand up and take off those clothes" she chimed, standing as Tenten nodded, standing up and slowly pulling her own clothes off, stood in the ropes from earlier, her rear red and her thighs slick with her juices. Hinata hummed lightly, moving and untying the ropes, letting them fall to the ground, marks decorating Tenten's toned torso as she moved, kneeling down and pecking at the marks on her rear, making her whimper, the pain sparking with the soft pleasure of her new mistress' lips, making her tremble, leaning forward to grip the desk.  
>"Sore?" she asked, giving another mark a soft peck, Tenten nodded as she moved to her tip toes, biting into the gag in her mouth. Hinata grinned as she slid her mouth lower, lapping along the girl's thigh, biting at it lightly, Tenten gave a soft whimper, gripping the desk tighter. Hinata's tongue lapped and lashed at her thigh before she pulled back and swallowed.<br>"You taste so sweet" she chimed lightly as she lapped at her lips, Tenten moaned into the gag loudly, if slightly muffled.  
>"So sweet I could become addicted" she sung lightly, pushing on the girl's lower back to bend her further forwards, Hinata's prize now before her "why don't you spread yourself nice and wide for your mistress" She purred as Tenten nodded, moving her hands around to spread her neither lips for Hinata, shivering with embarrassment and loving it. Hinata grinned as she traced down to Tenten's clit "my my, I wonder how long you've been on edge for" she hummed as she idly rubbed the overly sensitive bundle of nerves forcing more muffled moans from the girl's mouth, her eyes closing and her body tensing up as she shuddered harder.<br>"Ah-ah not yet" Hinata purred as she pulled back and lapped over her finger, moving and undoing the gag.  
>"I want to hear you beg first" she purred, rubbing over Tenten's rear as she whimpered and gasped.<br>"P-please, Miss Hinata" she whined.  
>"Again" Hinata growled with a shudder.<br>"PLEASE!" She whimpered, her hips rocking and rubbing against her touch.  
>"Good girl" Hinata breathed into her neck, moving her dress aside, a toy attached to her as she teased Tenten's body, forcing her back to arch. Hinata grinned and sunk the toy deep and hard, forcing the brown haired girl's eyes to bulge open along with her mouth as she moaned loud and heavy, hugging around the intruding toy while Hinata clung her close, biting against Tenten's neck, the young ninja squirming and writhing in pleasure while Hinata's hips rocked and arched against her.<br>"Such a good girl" she whispered heavily, Tenten sinking down after several bucks of after shocks assaulting her body.  
>"TH-THANK you, M-Miss!" she cried out, panting heavily, looking up "b-but what about Te-" she was silenced with hinata's mouth kissing her deeply.<br>"…You leave her to me" Hinata smiled lightly, pulling back, sitting Tenten on her lap, holding her closely "you're mine now, and I protect what's mine"


	8. Chapter 8

Soooooo yeeeeeaaah this one took a while, Inspiration can be a dick sometimes

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the bench, sighing and leaning back with the sun beating down onto her with a sweet smile on her lips.<p>

"I do love this weather" she sighs happily before opening her eyes "don't you think so Temari?" she asks, the sand kunoichi landing behind her and glaring at her a little "this had better be important Hinata.." she murmurs lightly, walking over as Hinata scoots over, sipping from her cup "please take a seat" she offers as Temari frowns "I am in a rush, no"

"What if I had Tenten accompany me?" she asks, Temari stiffens visibly as she sat beside her.

"..What do you want?" she snaps, Hinata titters slightly "so rude.."

"You should leave her alone.." Temari warns, her fingers twitching to reach for her fan.

"Temari, do I look like I am here to fight?" she asks, her outfit a kimono, pure white with purple vined flowers, her waistband a deep red.

"Then what?" she asks.

"Tenten is mine now Temari, leave her alone"

"Who gave you the right to take her fro-"

"She chose me over you Temari..you are a horrid master to her" she murmurs, sipping the tea and smiling "this is very nice tea, I must remember to compliment Neji..." she murmurs as Temari scowls, cutting the cup with a kunai, held up to hinata's throat.

"I should slit your throat for this" she growls thickly, Hinata pauses, hitting her wrist and taking the kunai, spinnign on her heel as she stands to her feet.

"Mid-ranged fighter in a close quarters fight? You've lost your mind surely Temari" she speaks, glaring at the sand kunoichi who reached for her fan, knowing that she was right, they stood frozen in place, hinata's outfit constricting her movements but not her power.

"So what now?" Temari asks as Hinata smirks a little "how about a little bet?" she offers.

"A bet?" she asks.

"I wager I can make you feel more amazing than anyone has or will...and if I can, you give me Tenten..."

"An' what if you can't?" she asks.

"You get me" Hinata smirks as Temari's hand slowly moved down, grinning "..then get on your knees" she adviced, walking forwards, she got two steps before Hinata moved, cutting a slit in her outfit and dashing forwards, hitting two nerve points in Temari's thighs, pushing her to her knees and cutting her hair bands and moving, tying temari's hands behind her.

"After you...now then.. lay back" she whispers, pulling her onto her back.

"What now?...you want me to 'earn it'?" she scowls as Hinata chuckles and smirks "no, you're not to do a thing...just let me do everything.." Hinata coos, taking the kunai and slicing down the centre of her clothing, slowly falling apart, the tip of the blade lightly grazing her skin.

"W-what?" Temari hisses as Hinata smirks, stabbing the blade on the side of her head "..quiet" she warns, drifting her lips down from Tamari's neck, forcing her breath to hitch, slipping her hands up from her torso, her mouth moving down her chest, slow and careful movements, exploring every inch of Temari's body. The sand ninja's body arches, Hinata's lips roaming down, sliding over her breast, handing over her nipple, teasing it with her warm breath.

"O-Oh fuck" she whispers heavily. Hinata grins, her fingers curling the other, slowly tracing it before lightly pinching it, tugging as she forces a groan from Temari's mouth.

"W-Why're you teasing?" she breaths, squirming against the ground, arching her body, Hinata moved and sits on her hips "bad girl" she whispers, biting into her nipple harshly, making her cry out, her body pinned down now. Hinata's hand grips the blade again, moving down to Temari's shorts, slicing through it and her underwear, drifting the cool edge against her hip, forcing her to freeze, her heart beat racing and her cheeks flushing.

"H-Hinata!" She whined, her chest thudding with a rush of adrenaline and excitement as the Hyuuga grins "something wrong Temari?" she asks, moving her hips up as her free hand moves down her body, her fingertips drifting along Tamari's torso.

"Stop te-aah" she cries, her eyes closing.

"Hmm? you seem so sensitive" she purrs, leaning up and biting her earlobe.

"N-not like I can help it, w-when you're teasing me so mu-ahh!" she cries out again, Hinata's finger roaming over the sand ninja's clit, forcing her to arch her hips. Temari whimpers, squirming and thrashing underneath Hinata before she pulls her hand away, standing up.

"w-why're you stopping?" she asks, Hinata now sitting on her chest "getting comfy" she purrs. The Hyuuga's lips now slip down her waist, forcing her to shiver and squirm, her fingers curling into Temari's thighs, her tongue sliding down to flick against the sensitive bud, making Temari gasping and whining again.

"Hi-hinata, fuck!" she cries as Hinata smirks "something you want?" she asks, spreading the girl's niether lips, her breath still beating against the sensitive bud in front of her mouth.

"S-Stop teasing me already!" She cries

"Ask nicely" Hinata purrs as Temari whimpers, biting her lip.

"..p-please, Hinata" she whispers, the hyuuga smirks and slips two of her fingers deep inside Temari, forcing her hips to arch as her mouth locks around the bud, suckling and lashing her tongue against it, forcing Temari to rock and buck, clenching hungrily against the invading digits, aching for more as she squirms and writhes under her. Hinata's fingers rock and arch, curling up against her sweetest spots, her free hand still gripping on her thigh, biting lightly against the bundle of nerves in her mouth, moaning and letting it vibrate against her, Temari's cries no longer words as she simply screams in pleasure, her fingers and toes curled up against the dirt. Hinata's fingers continued to assault the sand kunoichi's nerves, feeling her growing closer she smirks, pulling a finger from her warmth and slipping it into her rear, curling it up against her other fingers that still bury into her warmth, forcing her entire body to arch and shudder, clenching around Hinata's digits, her climax hitting as hard as she could, forcing her body to buck and quiver with multiple aftershocks, Hinata's assaults not yet letting up, continuing to rub and curl against her. Temari's frame squirms and bucks, jerking and writhing before falling to the ground, Hinata pulls her mouth away, sitting on Temari's chest, lapping over her digits and looking back at her "..how was that?" she purrs, a blither all that leaves Temari's lips, her breath heavy and her cheeks flushed while her eyes look up half lidded as Hinata chuckles and stands, pushing her onto her side, slicing the improvised binds off, rubbing at Temari's wrists slowly, letting the blood flow back to them, Temari slowly regaining her thoughts as she watches Hinata.

"...How...did you do that?" she asks.

"I listen" Hinata replies, gripping by her hair, pulling her and kissing her deeply, tugging her hair to open her mouth, sliding her tongue into Temari's mouth to share her taste before pulling away "you should learn to listen to.." she whispers, standing and slowly walking away "..Ten ten's mine now, and you owe me a dress" she smiles sweetly before leaving Temari as a flushed cheeked mess on the ground. Temari looks at the marks on her wrists, a little sore but all she could feel really was the soft touch of Hinata on the marks, she frowns and sighs, standing "listening huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo, still alive and kicking people, this is more plot and story chapter, no real naughtiness here, but if you want to know what happens next with Tsunade and Shizune then please let me know, message or review works fine either way just let me know

* * *

><p>Hinatas Underground Harem<p>

Pt.9

Hinata sighs a little, a smug smile on her lips as she walks, stopping a moment and turning as a black haired ninja lands behind her, holding a small pig in her arms "umm, Miss Hinata, the Hokage would like to have a word.." she spoke, Hinata smiles a little and nods "then who am I to deny her?" she asked, following her up to the palace "thank you for accompanying me Shizune" she spoke as she walks down the halls "but I assure you I can make my own way" she said, Shizune shakes her head "it was a request from Tsunade herself" she said, the pig squirming as Shizune huffs and grips it tighter, something catching Hinatas eye that made her giggle.

"Please do not laugh, it only encourages h-tonton" she cries as it bursts into the room, the lady sat behind the desk spilling her drink a little as she glares at the pig now sat on her desk, oinking at her.

"shizune..." She warns her.

"S-sorry Tsunade" she scrambles, chasing after and grabbing it.

Tsunade sighs, her blonde hair tied back in it's usual twin pony tales, her arms folded under her large bust, looking up "please take a seat Hinata, Shizune, give us a moment" she said, the black haired kunoichi nodding, bowing and leaving them both alone, the silence then filling the room as Hinata folded her legs quietly, her hands on her lap patiently with a small smile on her features.

"You wished to see me Hokage?" she asks, using the formal title with such a whimsical tone it was as it if were her usual name, breaking the silence over her knee.

"Yes I did, I have been hearing things from certain people?"

"Certain people?" She asks, frowning a little "oh dear, about what?" she asks, silently wondering who would have ratted her out.

"Troubling news involving a certain act carried out among young ladies of the town.."

"Oh? And what might that be" she asks, Tsunade links her fingers, looking over them at Hinata, trying to find a crack in the girls little act of innocence.

"Yes, a deviant nature of events has left girls...ashamed.."

"That does sound rather deviant but I assure you I am fine and I can defend myself.." she spoke, a sweet happy tone with her smile.

"I have no doubt" she said, Then Hinatas eyes open, a tone similar to Tsunades own aquatic orbs, a tone of demanding respect.

"Meaning?" she asks the Hokage.

"Meaning that, I am sure you could defend yourself against attacks of such a nature.."

"'Such a nature', I assure you I have no idea what you really mean from such a thing" she replies, the atmosphere clearly growing thicker.

"Shall we clear the smoke and mirrors?" she asks, sipping from her cup before setting it down.

"Shall we?" Hinata asks "because you speak as if it is only the younger girls acting on such a..deviant impulse was it?" she smirks a little at Tsunades expression of shock that is dismissed.

"Oh? If you have knowledge I would ask you for their name and what you suspect they are up to.."

"Like someone else has done before me you mean?" she asks, the issue heavily unspoken but clear in both tones of their voices and their eyes that are now locked onto one another.

"Tell me something Hokage, if I may ask, what if someone who was rather high up on the chain of command was known for such behavoirs?"

"Are you insinuating something here Hinata?"

"Are you?"

With that the silence builds again as Tsunade grips at her cup tightly, crossing her legs and turning away from the purple haired kunoichi who smirks deeper now she was not being relentlessly observed.

"Who told you?" Hinata asks.

"Who told you?" Tsunade retorts.

"Nobody, but you should really tell them that their own activities are rather...loud.." she replies as Tsunade stiffens.

"You realize if one persons...habits are revealed then someone else's might spill out in the open."

"True.." she spoke as she stood, the sound of her shoes against the ground echoing around the office as Tsunade grits her teeth.

"But which among them has the most to lose and which among them is higher in the spotlight?" she asks as she grins "are we finished talking Hokage? I have to go, I have a rather urgent matter I must attend to.." she said as Tsunade nods lightly "of course, please excuse yourself and be careful.."

"Thank you hokage" she said, walking and opening the door.

"And Hinata?"

"Yes Ma'am?" she asks.

"Please send Shizune in? I have a few things that she needs to take note off" she said, glaring from the window out onto the village.

"Of course Hokage, I would wager she will be very...attentive" she grins, walking out and closing the door as Tsunade stands, scowling and clenching her fists.

Hinata walks down the hall before she smiles to Shizune "Lady Tsunade wishes for you " she said, lowering her voice "and you should be more careful with the marks she so gracefully grants you" she spoke, Shizune stiffening, looking at her wrists and feeling her gut sink as she walks to the office before Hinata leaves them, humming as she grins "I am in such a good mood...think I'll pay one of my pets a visit.." she muses as she walks into the village.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow this took a while didn't it? sorry guys.

Hinata smiles as she walks from the Hokages palace, a smug smirk on her lips as she does.  
>"A good day i think, now if only I could find that certain someone who snitched me to Tsunade in the first place.." she murmurs softly as she pauses, glancing up at the sky and frowning "I think I'll take a short-cut home before I get too late.." she murmurs, walking down an alleyway, ignorant to the sand Ninja that stands above her, the scorned blue eyes glaring at her as she leaps down, growling to herself.<br>"I knew the Hokage would not do anything, I guess it's up to me to take matters into my own ha-" she pauses, looking around at the baron ally way, her eyes widening as she feels herself slammed to the wall with a grunt, a whispering familiar voice in her ear.  
>"Didn't the sand academy teach you about obvious traps, Temari?" Hinata chuckles lightly, holding Temari to the wall with surprising ease, her hands held behind her back with one of Hinatas.<br>"Now then, what were you planning on doing to me, sneaking up on me like this?" she asks. Temari gives a growl in response.  
>"Well?"<br>"Fuck you Hyuuga.." she snaps back.  
>"Oh? Were you now? Without even buying me dinner?" she drawls.<br>"Don't flatter yoursel-" she shudders and freezes, Hinatas teeth biting down onto her earlobe as she smirks, sliding her hand down to rub the bulge in Temaris shorts.  
>"Oh? Then what were you planning to do with this little toy?" she purrs, pulling the blue length from the blondes shorts, stroking it a few times and pulling a gasp from her throat.<br>"Mmmm? So it's one of those toys? I wonder what'll happen if.." her hand curiously rubs and strokes it harder, stirring the other end inside Temaris body, forcing her moan softly, her knees shaking and her eyes flickering to the entrance of the ally.  
>"Mmm, you like to show off don't you?" She whispers.<br>"A-as if I would" Temari scowls, though it carries little weight while she shivers and gasps, Hinata still rubbing and stirring the toy inside her.  
>"Did you want to fuck me, make me moan, all eyes on us?" Hinata whispers thickly into the blonde ninjas ear. Temari moans softly, biting her lip and pressing her thighs together, doing nothing to shield her from Hinatas motions.<br>"Well? Don't leave me waiting or I'll just leave" she whispers, swatting her rear.  
>"Yes!" she bursts out lowly "okay? Yes I was planning on fucking you over and over okay?" She whispers heavily. Hinata grins at the sand ninjas pride forming in her throat, she need only for her to swallow it now.<br>"Do you still want to?" she asks.  
>"W-what?" she whispers, Hinata gives a growl, her hand moving from Temaris wrist, reaching up and under her vest, rubbing and pinching at her nipple "did I stutter?" Hinata asks.<br>"Y-yes, fuck yes" she hisses sharply, squirming as Hinata grins.  
>"Beg me.."<br>"W-what?"  
>"Beg me, Beg me to fuck me with this" she growls, twisting again as she strokes it harder.<br>"oh god" Temari shudders "p-please…" she trails off, mumbling as Hinata moves her fingers along the toy, rubbing her clit "can't hear you.."  
>"Oh fuck, let me fuck you Hinata.."<br>"Okay.." she coos, pulling back only to spin her around and slam her to the wall "..one condition…"  
>"..w-what?" She asks, breathless and panting.<br>"..Become one of my pets, one of my girls" Hinata whispers, her hips pressing to Temaris, grinding and pressing against her as Temari shivers, biting her lip in thought, watching her.  
>"Well?" she asks, moving to pull away as Temaris hands shoot to her hips "okay, okay" she whines as Hinata grips, grabbing a fistful of hair and kissing her hard, her lips parted and her tongue delving inside, rubbing and pressing against Temaris, the blondes tongue following as Hinata sucks and laps along it, pulling back "…my place, no longer than ten minutes, you can prove it before I let you fuck me" she grins, stepping back and leaping onto the rooftops, dashing away, leaving Temari once again flustered and silent, scowling as she pushes herself to her feet.<p> 


End file.
